This invention relates to a transmitter for a radio control device, and more particularly to a radio control transmitter suitable for both industrial use and use for a model.
A conventional radio control transmitter generally has various functions for setting a movable range of a stick, a position of the stick and the like. The functions are adapted to be adjusted by operating a switch provided for every function.
Unfortunately, the conventional radio control transmitter has a disadvantage that a user fails to vary the function of each switch as desired, because a relationship between each of the functions and a switch for adjustment is fixedly determined. For example, supposing that the function of each switch is set for the convenience of a right-handed person, when it is desired to replace the functions of right and left switches with each other for the convenience of a left-handed person, it is required to vary a wiring in the radio control device.